


Sunrise

by itsrainingcupcakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, are they dating, this is dumb but also kinda cute, whats a plot, who knows? I sure dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrainingcupcakes/pseuds/itsrainingcupcakes
Summary: Akaashi is a man on a mission.Bokuto is confused, as he often is.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a summer themed zine my friends and I put together! Shoutout to Becs for beta-ing, ily!

He hears the cheers of the crowd, feels the weight of the volleyball in his hands. It’s his turn to serve. 

It’s all down to him. They’re at match-point.

Bokuto takes a deep breath, tries to will his hands to stop shaking. His tongue darts out to moisten his dry lips. He needs water. He needs to sit down. His knees and arms are aching. Closing his eyes and taking another breath, his grip tightens on the ball and he begins to move forward- TAP!

He skids to a stop, mid-movement, awkwardly positioned on one foot. TAPTAP!

Bokuto looks around. The crowd is silent, his team turns to him expectantly, confusion on their faces. He’s embarrassed. Why is he choking like this? Couldn’t anybody else hear that noi- TAPTAPTAPTAPTAP!

Bokuto’s eyes fly open.

Suddenly he’s not on the court anymore, he’s in his bed, soft cotton sheets tangled in a heap near his feet. 

Groaning, he gropes blindly at his nightstand before finding his watch, it says 3:44 AM.

The watch clatters back to the wood as Bokuto shifts back, rubbing his eyes sleepily and somewhat grumpily.

His room is so hot, like a sauna. It’s been a particularly steamy summer so far and tonight was no exception. If Bokuto had to guess, it was probably due to that global warming thing....

TAP!

That noise. The window!

Bokuto practically flies out of bed to the window and wrenches open the curtains. It takes his eyes a second to adjust to the darkness outside, when he finally sees it. 

Bokuto shoves the window open with both hands and sticks his head out, blinking in confusion.

“Akaashi?” His voice is gravelly with sleep.

“Good morning Bokuto-san,” said Akaashi. 

He’s standing there, right in the middle of Bokuto’s mother’s prized flower bed. Bokuto can make out the outline of his messy curls in the dark, his features slightly lit up by his phone screen which he’s currently using as a flashlight.

“Morning? But it’s still dark out..” Bokuto’s brain is having a hard time keeping up with whatever is going on right now. Why is Akaashi here? In the middle of the night, outside his window… Not that he minds.

“It’s technically morning,” offers Akaashi unhelpfully. “Get dressed, please, we’re going somewhere.”

Bokuto’s eyebrows draw together. “Wha...Where-”

Akaashi interrupts him with a loud, pointed sigh.

“We don’t really have time for this, Bokuto-san. We have to go now or you’re going to miss it. We’re both going to miss it, so come on. Put a shirt on.”

It was at this moment that Bokuto realized he wasn’t wearing much at all. With a squeak he covers himself with both hands, drawing himself back into the privacy of his room to do as he’s told.

He swears he hears Akaashi snicker softly, but it was probably just the wind.

Quickly, he grabs a discarded t-shirt from his bedroom floor and yanks it over his head. 

Heading back over to the window he catches a glimpse of his reflection in his bedroom mirror. That bedhead!!! He tries to get it to cooperate by flattening and spiking strategically, before finally giving up. He doesn’t know why he cares anyway, it was just Akaashi. Perfect, gorgeous Akaashi. Outside his window. In the middle of the ni- morning.

Bokuto quickly shakes his head as if he’s trying to physically rid himself of that distracting train of thought. Arriving back at the window, Bokuto notices now that Akaashi is carrying a backpack.

As he climbs over the windowsill, landing on his mother’s now squished begonias, he asks, “So am I allowed to know what we’re doing or…?”

“You’ll see,” is all that Akaashi offers, with a small smile. Bokuto’s heart stutters. 

Akaashi sets off across the lawn at a hurried pace and Bokuto follows because, well, he’s gotta see what he has up his sleeve.

The walk is quiet, apart from the din of crickets and cicadas. Bokuto’s neighbourhood is noisy during the day. Traffic and people, a typical Tokyo street. Right now it’s sort of peaceful.

With a sideways glance at Akaashi he quickens his pace to match. Clearly Akaashi is a man on a mission right now, his long legs striding with purpose.

As they walk, Bokuto takes in his surroundings. They’re heading slightly upwards, he can make out the outline of a grassy hill just ahead. “The Hill” as it’s affectionately called by Bokuto. A place he frequents with his friends because, well, that’s what teenagers do.

They walk side-by-side, climbing all the way to the top until Akaashi comes abruptly to a stop.

“This is good,” he mutters, dropping to the grass with a thud, crossing his legs and pulling his backpack off in one fluid motion.

Bokuto follows, dropping to the grass beside Akaashi and digging his fingers into the plush green. At least he thinks it’s green, it’s still pretty dark.

Bokuto looks around as Akaashi rummages around in his backpack. The view from the top of the hill is crazy, you can see so far. Tall buildings in the distance, sprawling streets and neighbourhoods glittering with tiny pinpoints of lights. He swears he can see his house from here, but maybe it’s just a house that looks like his.

The sky is starting to brighten around him, he can make out a sliver of pale light illuminating the outlines of buildings. Everything is hazy, taking on that weird dim grey/green colour of dawn.

Akaashi clears his throat delicately, snapping Bokuto out of his sleepy observations.

He turns to find Akaashi holding a can of cold coffee out to him. The can is sweating, reminding Bokuto that ah, he is also sweating.

“Thanks,” he says, grabbing the can and cracking it open immediately. It’s sweet and slightly bitter, it coats his tongue and cools his insides.

Akaashi clicks open an identical can and takes a sip. 

They sit in quiet contemplation for a moment, drinking their coffees. Bokuto breaks the silence, because of course he does.

“So… Let me get this straight. You show up at my window in the middle of the night, wake me up from my peaceful slumber and make me walk all the way up The Hill just so we can sit in silence and drink coffee together?” He asks, accentuating each point with a flick of his coffee can.

Akaashi smiles. Bokuto melts.

“Just wait,” Akaashi says quietly.

They’re sitting close. Bokuto wonders if Akaashi can feel the sparks on his skin where their knees brush, too. He’s close enough to hear his soft breathing, close enough to breathe in his scent, close enough to maybe, possibly, ki-

Bokuto’s thoughts are interrupted before they get too out of hand.

“Ah, there,” says Akaashi, pointing in the distance.

Bokuto turns to see a truly spectacular sight (besides Akaashi, of course). The sun is beginning to rise, slicing through the horizon and darkness brilliantly. Oranges, reds, pinks and purples tint the sky, illuminating every fluffy cloud and highlighting the outline of every building and shape in the distance.

Bokuto lets out a low whistle. “Would you look at that. What a view, eh Akaashi?”

When Akaashi doesn’t offer any sort of answer, Bokuto turns to find a pair of green eyes fixed on his own. 

Akaashi’s hand slides into his, their fingers interlocking.

“Yeah, what a view,” Akaashi murmurs in agreement, nodding. “Happy birthday, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto’s eyes widen comically. OH!

He barks out a laugh, “I can’t believe I forgot my own birthday!”

“I can,” says Akaashi, grinning.

Bokuto smiles back, squeezing Akaashi’s hand gently. It’s sweaty, just like his. Weirdly perfect. He runs his thumb back and forth on the soft skin, it’s like velvet.

“You know Akaashi, you’re kinda romantic,” Bokuto teases. He turns to admire the view once more, it's hard to look away from Akaashi, but he doesn’t want to miss this. 

“Yeah well, only for you,” mutters Akaashi, embarrassed, a blush dusting his cheeks.

Bokuto kisses him. How could he not?! It’s his birthday after all.

They pull away after a long moment, but neither goes far. They lean their foreheads against one another, grinning. Stupid idiots in love.

“Best birthday ever,” muses Bokuto.


End file.
